


Oneshots/small tales stories

by SlytherainRyoGins



Category: Etc. - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherainRyoGins/pseuds/SlytherainRyoGins
Summary: This going to be filled with all kinds shows...well ones that i know of and also movies i have watched.





	1. 1.Sherlock you idiot!

**IF no one has watched Sherlock, it may show some spoilers from End of S2 and first Ep. S3 . IF you dont want to know what happens dont read this one.**

 

**Chapter 1: OMC/John Watson. Eventually OMC/John Watson/Sherlock Holmes Prt1.**

 

_Sherlock knew what kind of trouble he was in without even saying it out loud but he did know  that this time John  couldn't help despite knowing he would help if  he asked._

_But he couldn't as he needed it to be real,emotion and all that._

 

_He had thought  about it first, but  he had to make sure his game with M was officially done with and then maybe then  he could enter a relationship with John. He knew John would  return_

_the feeling  back,  that one night he came out  the shower butt ass naked as the day he was born...he felt John staring at his ass on his way to the kitchen._

_Well that and the obviousness of that how blonde women pushing her breast up against his arm the other time  at a diner they both wen't to._

 

_He'd hope John Watson would forgive him...eventually._

 

**2 Years Later:**

_After the death  of  his once crush and friend Sherlock Holmes, it took him  a bit to get over it but he couldn't  help himself  alone. So_

_he called an old friend and flame from his younger years....the same man he introduced to Sherlock 5 months in the building of 221B._

_Alexander was all but willing to let John  Watson stay with him as long as he wanted to, Alex was angry at Sherlock for putting John in this type of pain._

_Alex was happy  and with John, maybe with the death  of Sherlock they realized the feelings for each other was there and that  they had hidden feelings for each other from so many_

_years ago. After they realized it, they had lots and lots of sex._

_Alexander looked to his side as both and john had moved to the living room to watch some action movie  ...which seemed to not hold either one's attention, John was typing on his  laptop typing away on that blog of his.  He had just leaned forward tog grab  his drink when he saw in the  corner of his eye, John  seemed to frown and his eye darken._

 

_" John , Love are you alright?"_

 

_John growled and slammed his laptop closed," THAT  Utter bastard!"_

 

_Alexander raised his eyebrow " I'm Sorry what?"_

 

_John looked  to him  and frown" Sherlock! I got  an email from the bastard himself! Apparently the utter bastard !"_

 

_Alexander gave a sigh and pulled him close to him as he moved the laptop from John's lap, he kissed the side of his head  and hugged him. Even if the  man was a blunt asshole who_

_didn't think of  other people's  emotion despite knowing very well how people will act when he spoke the way  he talks,  John had told him about the man but really don't  believe him at first  until he met the annoying man.  But what was a plus in Alexanders his curly brown hair and his naked pale ass, now that was a sight to see when his ex-lover and friend invited him over to his new flat.  He will admit  he had a wee crush on the smart ass...something he wasn't sure if he should tell John....well at least not right now anyways. J_ _ohn gave a pleased sigh and nuzzled into his  neck," What should we do?"  he mumbled into his neck,Alex sighed  and rubbed his back._

_"It should  be 'you' ,love.  I know you had some sort of feelings for that annoying man."_

_"Alex as much as i'd like to admit that would be the truth but  i can tell you have a small liking for that pest....."_

_Alexander blinked and turned his head at John," What do you mean by that?"_

_John  had scooted  back into the couch with an amused look on his face  " Love , it was that easy to see...naked ass and all....though can't blame you with that one..." mutters before  getting up to go grab his phone,keys and coat._

_On the couch  Alexander had a surprised look on his face,"Was i that  Obvious of it?"_

_John laughed " Yes love now get your coat ,we going to see the utter bastard."_

 


	2. Cats  are Emotional people too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters Had adopted a male fluffy cat with green eyes that some what resembled the both of them, they named him Harry a name they would have used if they had a boy. Sadly after giving birth to Rose Potter....they couldn't have anymore kids...no male heirs either.(Rose will have to earn heir ring due to being a girl and then be married off)
> 
> The Weasley Parents had Adopted a male ginger cat with yellow eyes and named him Ronald after their pasted away son who pasted around 3 weeks of being born. They were told by the healers after Ron's passing that her body went into shock and had cost her chance to have another child, 6 kids were fine right? 
> 
> The Wizarding World was changing ,either for the best or worst. Supposed Heirs and babies were passing away a few weeks from theirs births randomly....so the Weasley's weren't the only one's losing a child. Some were lucky to be able to birth again,some weren't lucky(Those who only had one child),then there were parents who had more then one child so one small child passing away didn't bother them(Cold and ruthless i know).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO make sure everyone understands this story, this is mostly a animal verse story. Some Harry potter characters will be put in as cats and other creatures. Not all Characters that are put in the story will be able ,they will stay human. Unless you are Draco Malfoy and will name a cat after you lol.

**Despite the fluffy black cat being friendly to them at the magical pets shop in Diagon Alley,Lilly noticed as soon as they got home**

**then settled the cat in...she noticed the cat avoiding them like the plague.**

**Her husband had waved off he comments about that and said ' Harry is in a new place..of course he's going to be a bit off" of course**

**Lilly ignored that and kept watching him,well up until Saturday Night her husband had taken her out for a date,Leaving Rose and the cat alone.**

 

**Even before the older Potters had left,Harry the black cat had been laying on his added on cat tower,which oddly enough looked like a tree with a tree house on top of it all. Though now he**

**was lounge at the very top peeking through his entry way to see the surrounding of his new home, his ears twitched at sound he heard from the hallway....it sound like his owners own kitten chatting away with someone...Harry remembered seeing a wall mirror hanging on the wall  with a sign above it saying 'Wizarding Phone' what ever that is.**

 

**Harry yawns and stretches before he jumps to go see what the human kitten was talking to, he made it out and hopped onto the long wooden surface  in the hallway. He noticed  she was talking to another Kitten but he noticed it had red hair too...he seemed but older....so he was and older kitty right? Harry was confused...was this a sibling of his families kitten?  He had gotten his answer when he called some other mother is mum, so he was a friend of his families own kitten?**

 

 

 

> _" How odd, he has the red hair and all...but isnt related to his owners kitten child?"_ **to Harry it sounded like he was talking normal but to other none animals it sound like meowing.  While talking to one of her fellow  classmates  Fred Weasley , while Fred was talking she turned a bit and saw their house cat watching her. She quickly told Fred to hold on and went to gently pick up Harry( were she learned was named for a son they couldn't have),despite knowing she ruined her parents chances of having another child and a sibling for her,she was glad they didn't grown to hate her and then get rid of her( She had heard that many of those fancy pureblood families do that to their children,who are now adopted by those who couldn't give birth anymore).**
> 
> **She quickly walked to the mirror with Harry in her arms," sorry Fred but our cat was meowing" she lifted him up and showed Fred...who seem to awe and coo at the cat that was in her arms.**
> 
>  
> 
> **"Rose that is the cutest cat i have seen....we got a cat similar to that but only ginger like our families hair color,mum and dad had named him after our little brother " his smile dimmed a bit  at the mention of his dead younger brother who never got a chance to live.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Rose had quickly noticed the mood and spoke" Just the other day...i heard mum and pa saying you guys were coming over this weekend?" that seemed to snap him out of his negative vibe and quickly grins at her.**
> 
>  
> 
> **"YEAH! heard my parents talking about it too! can't wait to come over and plan our pranks for next year!"**
> 
>  
> 
> **Weekend:**
> 
> **While both the Weasley's and the Potter's  were running around trying to get the party started, Harry was laying in his tree  as he watched  them running around...the poor male had forgotten  that the other red heads had brought  a feline like him with him, he remembered the damn thing when said cat had pounced him.**
> 
>  
> 
> _"Hello! Hello! I'm Ronald but you can call me Ron! what's your name?"_ **the male ginger cat had purred to him and plopped down next to Harry without  waiting for an answer.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Harry  gave his paws a lick and huffed**   _" The my human owners named me Harry, nice to meet you"_ **without** **questing what was going on, it seemed that Ron was smitten with the black feline named Harry. Ron had  leaned forward and began to lick at Harry,both feline seemed to ignore the cooing  that was thrown towards them  from their human owners.**
> 
>  
> 
> **" That was so cute....it seems they like each other, any other cat that was brought close to him...he hissed at it..." Molly had muttered then walked off with the rest.**
> 
>  
> 
> **After that was spoken, it seemed that  both cats had seemed to disappear without notice until Rose had mentioned that they had left the cat tree house tower.**
> 
> **Once everyone was done preparing for the small party, some people were worrying about  the cats while some were worrying about the news they were going to tell.**
> 
>  
> 
> **They all had gathered and collected food and drinks,they all  walked outside to the bench...they had stopped and gaped...it seemed without knowing the cats had made it outside and on top of said bench.**
> 
>  
> 
> **With worrying  about that cats over with,Molly had sighed and rubbed her slightly bulging stomach(she was already chubby to began with) "Guys me and Arther have to tell you something" her husband  wrapped   his arm around her and smiled "Yeah..."**
> 
>  
> 
> **They both gave a  low sigh and spoke " A few days ago ...no about a week ago...i had been feeling funny ...so i went tot he healers and found out  that i am pregnant!" with that everyone yelled happily and gathered around them, the cats in the backround.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Ron opened one from were his face was stuffed into Harry's stomach and spoke ,** _"Think it's to late to tell them of our kittens?'_   **From his place without opening his eyes Harry gave him a huffand a nip.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Harry:**
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> **Ron:**
> 
> ****


	3. Is this a happy ending or what? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another HanniGram love story, one im sure was made the same but different plots. Like in the IRL Show Will has his empathy were he is able to see everything a killers does, this plot of mine has Will with that gift and a bit also. 
> 
> Plot: Will's father has noticed his young son acting strange and is worried,he thinks its due to his mother leaving them both behind. So in thought of helping his son (I think will make things worse >.>) he contacts a friend of his by the name of Jack Crawford an old FBI friend to see if he knows anyone who can help his emotional detached son (Just his Empathy dear), and in turn gives him Dr.Hannibal Lecters number.
> 
> Hopefully everything goes right,right? *Shrugs*

_Hannibal Lecter had seen many things coming his way, which had nothing to do with him being a killer part. But this morning as he was  eating his perfect breakfast he had gotten a call  from his  fellow co-worker, Jack Crawford._

 

_Jack...no Crawford was introduced to him by a fellow college and  ex-lover, Alana Bloom. She was fine at first but  it seemed to much for her ...with all the parties he had and the people he invited over. Alana was  in the middle when it came to be in the 'circle'  when it came to money and at times she had made it to the bottom of the  poor people faze. He Hannibal was at the very top...he was rich...it had nothing to do with his  career but mostly family wise,that and he was connected to a rich and popular  person....who was his aunt...sorta....more like a mentor and family friend._

 

_Despite them ending on bad terms, it seemed that  Alana still admired him and trusted his methods.So because of that she had told Jack about him,apparently jack some of his co-workers are traumatized by the Hobbs case. He does fell bad putting Abigail through all that drama, but he wasn't going to sit and let some crackpot take glory for HIS killings._

_Anyways back to main point,Jack had called him and warned him that an old buddy of his by the name of Lucas Graham.  He normally wouldn't be so interested in this conversation,but most of Jack's friends tend to hide things._

_He had finished his breakfast and went to work,he had  quickly made it to work before any of his own patients had decided to surprise him again.  He talked to Bernise  on the way to his office and told her to a Graham or Lucas Graham through to his  office phone for a important call._

_He had frowned a bit while he had filed some of his file together, the one that waved red flags....the one you give to the police to handle...._

_When in the world was that man going to call!?  He did have people to talk to after all! Even if he found the case interesting._

 

_Just as he was about to tel Bernise to cancel that order for Mr.Graham his phone had rang,Ah it must be him!_

 

_He quickly answered ," Hello this is Dr.Lecter speaking...is this  Mr.Graham i'm talking to?"_

 

_A deep scratchy voice spoke clearing his voice," **Um...Ah....yeah....Im Lucas Graham...** "_

_"Ah! Mr. Graham is the honor of calling me?  Are you having nightmares of your old FBI days?" He questioned him seeing has Jack hadn't told him what it was about just that someone needed him._

 

**_"NO! NO! GOD NO! I mean it's not for me but for me young son...as of late ...he's been acting strange..."_ **

 

_"Ah for your son then ? My Apologize then. So what makes you think your son is acting odd?"_

 

**"Well....i'd say ever since his mother and my wife left us.... he acts like he's not there  mentally...he...spaces out....."** _clears his throat before continuing_ **" I have to be careful waht i say or he gets angry with me....."**

 

_"Oh! Oh my! He is a young kid Mr. Graham...ah ah please listen....but you do need to know  that there are somethings that are gene or blood related  that do affect  kids like him and much younger if not treated correct...what i think your son has is ADHD.....there is meds for that type of thing..BUT  not all kids go well with that so please dont give him any meds for that until i get a good looks at him ok?"_

_The father nods and frown, "_ **Are you sure that's what he has?** "

_"Yes Mr.Graham i am, can you please tell me the name of your son? If you don't mind i got  an open day for Saturday  at 3pm?_

 

 _"_ **Of course Dr. Lecter, His name is Will Graham **"  _Before anymore can be said he hung up quickly._

 

_'Ah! What a wonderful name!~ i cant wait  to me you Will~"_

 

 

 

 

 


	4. What The Fuck Is Going On? Prt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWD AU: * No damn none death virus has struck planet earth in this story*  
> Rick Grimes is still married and still a cop with Shane who is still sleeping with Lori, you'd think with a normal life with 2 older kids and another boy under the age 16.  
> Carl is the average day teenage boy....attitude and all, the oldest son, if it wasn't school he mostly stays in his room. Judith is the average teenage girl, make up ,clothes and boys......
> 
> The newest son is the young child of the family, he's innocent and looks up to his parents...mostly his father. This is somewhat destroyed when he walks in on his father best friend on top of his mother couch with both of them naked, oh boy.

Rick Grimes kissed his wife Lori Grimes goodbye before he went to work, telling her Shane was coming over to check on them on his break.

He trusted his family to be left alone, it just that not many people liked being busted by cops so they sometimes took it out on them.

 

25 minutes later

Carl Grimes was sty in his hiding from his family well but  Alexander, as soon as he heard Shane was coming he shut his door.

Carl never liked Shane for some odd reason,he found it odd that his mom and Shane hanged all over each other like a married couple.

Another thing was that his little sister didn't look like his dad, Rick Grimes.

He heard the doorbell ring, 'great Shane is here' he huffed before shoving headphones on his head and turned up the volume.

 

Downstairs:

Lori   smiles brightly forgetting that her youngest son is in the living room watching tv and opens up the door seeing Shane.

"Shane! So glad your here!"

Shane smiles at Lori a bit with a tight smile, he wondered what she would do if she found out that he didn't find her that attractive anymore.

Or the fact that he found the youngest son of Rick attractive, Rick would kill him for going after wife and lusting for the youngest son.

"Hey Lori  how are you and the kids doing? "

 

Lori seemed to ignore the word kids and quickly attached herself to him with the front door open for everyone to see her flirting with another man.

Shane quickly dettached Lori and quickly shut the door, " Lori... don't do that with the door is open and your youngest son in the living room.." he muttered looking to the side.

"What does that kid know? He's to stupid to understand what's going on and who would he tell?" Lori frowns 

Shane frowns at  her, " Lori  that was mean...that's your child  your talking about"

Lori quickly waved her hand at him  and removed her shirt.

 

Shane was staring at her a bit before  a low sweet voice startled him out of his staring, " Mummy why are half naked with daddies friend?" Shane quickly looked towards the living room area to see

The youngest Grimes  clutching onto the door frame as he stares at his mother a bit before he turns his gaze at Shane.

 

Lori quickly yells at Alexander to shut up  and go up to his room, he does quickly to avoid his mother's anger.

 

 As soon as he is gone Lori attaches herself again to Shane and pushes him towards the living.

 

1 1/2 hours later:

 Alexander just remembered he had left his phone on the side table by the couch, he remembers his father texts him to see hows him and everything is going.......but does he want to go bother Daddies firend and Mum to go  check up on his phone?

He shakes head, unlike his two older sibling he was attached to his father like glue.

' No.....i have to go check my phone to see if daddy texted me.....' he thinks

 

Without thinking he quickly runs past Carl's room and Judith's to get down the stairs, as soon as he gets down to the bottom he hears a strange groan and moaning noise coming from the living room, " How odd.....did i leave the TV on?" he mutters.

 

He tiptoe's quietly to the door of  the living to peak in,  the only thing he sees at the moment is some guy with a big butt on top of his mother  naked...seeing this strange action he lets a loud squeak. The Squeak seemed to startle the naked couple who were  repeating the words ' Fuck, Harder and make me cum some more', revealing his mum and his friends dad pulling away from her. Lori lets out aloud squeal and tries to cover herself with her discarded shirt.

 

Shane's face reddens  a bit  as he tries to cover his balls  and decent sized cock for  a full grown adult, he starts to stutter to the younger boy " Alexander! it's not what it looks like...."

Before he could continue Alexander quickly blushes as he grabs his phone and runs off quickly up the stairs.

 

Lori looks at aShane as she dresses quickly and mutters to him," I think it's best for you to leave now Shane....." Shane with his face still red he quickly dresses up and leaves at the front door without looking back at Lori's frowning face.

 

Dinner Time:

Rick had quickly made it home once  he finished his job, by the time he got home his family was already at the table eating.

 

"Hello Kids, Lori I'm home...how was your guys day?"

 

Out of the 4 only 1 answered clearly ," Dad! hello...it was great well up until..." But Lori stopped him right way with a nervous smile.

 

Rick Looked at Lori funny a bit before he asked Alexander again " Try that again Alex...WITHOUT your mother interrupting you..." As he said that  he watched in the corner of his eye his wife fidget a bit in her seat ' Why is she so nervous of his answer?'

 

"Well I watched some cartoons after you left for work up until Shane came by...mother pushed me out of the room for some odd reason...forgot my phone in the living room...."

Rick nods and frowns lightly as he watches his wife sigh in relief, 'Odd" he was  brought of his thoughts again by his youngest son question ," Yeah Alex?"

 

"Daddy what does 'fuck, harder or Make me cum again mean '?" he tilted his a bit in innocents before Rick broke it with a yell

 

"Lori what the fuck  is going on here?"


End file.
